Through these eyes
by akaruiookami
Summary: What would happen if the characters from the sweep series and the mediator series came together in the same story. Would a real live witch be to much for Suze? How would Morgan and Hunter react to Jesse even though they can't see him, after all you can't
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!!!!! I'm back! Thank you to all of the people who read my last story deaths embrace. And to the one person who read my songfic never forget. (Sigh* I wish I had gotten more reviews on that one but oh well.) I hope this story turns out well. If it doesn't go well then I won't continue with it.

Summery: What would happen if the characters from the sweep series and the mediator series came together in the same story? Would a real live witch be too much for Suze? How will Morgan and Hunter react to Jesse, even though they can't see him? After all you can't lie to a witch.

Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator or the sweep series. Even though I wish Jesse was mine. But sadly he is a fictional character.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan's POV

__

I thought I had finally found a little peace in my life. I thought that he was gone. But he's not. 

Oh Goddess why me? This can not be happening. This is what I was thinking while I was driving to Hunter's house. I had to get to him. Hunter would know what to do. He had to be able to figure this out. I had tried scrying but that did no good. I finally reached his street. I saw him open the door as I pulled in next to his car. He was smiling at me, but his grin quickly disappeared when he saw my panicked expression. Concern spread across his handsome face and he quickly rushed to my side.

"Morgan? Love what's wrong?" I looked up at him and sighed. Not even seeing Hunter could cheer me up now. 

"Hunter, he's back." Confusion spread across his face, then recognition, and finally anger.

"What… how… he's dead."

"I know Hunter, but he's still here. I can feel it. I keep getting these weird dreams, and messages. He told me he's coming. I tried scrying, but all I got was an image of a girl with green eyes. It made no sense. She was talking to someone but I couldn't see anyone. I could feel her emotion though. She feels something strong toward whoever was there. Something's not right here Hunter. Why would he be back now?" I was rambling on and on but I didn't care I was scared and Hunter knew it. Cal died over two years ago. How could he come back to get me? Unless… "Hunter do you think he's a ghost? Is that how he came back?" 

"Morgan, calm down. Just relax for a minute. Are you sure he's back. Maybe this is just a coincidence or something. Maybe you are just overreacting. Now tell me why you think he's back."

"Hunter you know as well I do that there are no coincidences. As for how I know I'm not even sure, but please just trust me on this. I had a vision last night. I saw his eyes, but his face was gone, as if he had just faded away. Then I heard his voice. He said he would come back to get what was his. He said there was nothing either of us could do. Then his eyes faded away and I saw nothing, just blackness. I know this wasn't just a nightmare, it was a vision. He's coming and we need to do something." Hunter's face was lost in thought. How could he be taking this so calmly! He finally looked up at me and his expression was grave.

"Morgan, I don't see how he can be back. It's just not logical. Let's scry, I know you said you already tried but maybe our powers combined will give a better result." I nodded and followed him into the house. We went into his small circle room, he quickly drew a small circle on the floor. We sat across from each other inside the circle. I placed a candle between us and concentrated on lighting the candle. When it was lit I joined hands with Hunter. I looked up into his eyes and saw all the love and concern he had for me. He squeezed my hand gently. My nerves were starting to settle and I began to relax. When I felt ready I stared into the flame, I felt our power join as we searched for an answer. In the flame appeared a girl, about Mary K's age, with bright green eyes. Beyond her I saw a beautiful view of the ocean. She was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. I concentrated further on her words. She was having a conversation with someone, that much obvious. There was something wrong with the situation. I couldn't see or hear anyone else, but she was definitely talking to someone. I could also feel some very strong emotions coming off of her. Whoever she was talking to, she must care very deeply for him.

I hope you all liked this. If you want more make sure you review and some ideas would be appreciated. I'm not sure exactly where this story is going to go so bear with me. if you have any ideas whatsoever tell me. don't forget to review or I wont post anymore


	2. Welcome Home

Hi!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad you seemed to like it. This chapter is going to be another prep chapter. The characters won't clash until the next chapter. At least I don't think they will. For the people who haven't read the sweep series: Morgan and Hunter are two very powerful witches, and happen to be soul mates or as the same it muirn beatha dans. Cal used to Morgan's boyfriend until he tried to kill her and use her for her power. He then died trying to save her from his evil mother. For those of you who have not read the mediator series Susannah Simon can see and talk to ghosts because she is a mediator and Jesse is a ghost. There enough of my babbling sorry to bore you if you already knew all of this. Anywho onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sweep or mediator series. Sadly all I own is the plot line. 

"Susannah Simon Please report to the principle's office!" Oh joy another normal start to another normal in the life of Suze Simon. HA! Normal as if. My life can never be normal. Try taking a swim in the ocean with out people trying to drown you, you think you can get a full nights rest, nope you wake up with a knife to your throat. My life is so not normal. Why you ask? Number one: I can converse with the dead (I can also kiss them and punch them but that is beside the point) because I am a mediator and my purpose in life is to help them onto their final destination whether it be heaven or hell or wherever it is ghosts go. Number two: I can also fall in love with said dead people. Now don't get me wrong I don't usually go around drooling over the deceased. Especially when they've been dead for over a hundred years. But in Jesse's case I made an exception. Jesse is the ghost who used to haunt my bedroom. I say used to because he decided to move out after he kissed me. Not that I complained or anything. He has black hair and liquid dark brown eyes. He also has these killer abs and is really tall. Also, unlike the other hottie in my life, he has the personality to match his looks. Living in the 1850's can do that to a guy. In fact the only thing wrong with Jesse is that he's dead. I'm guessing this way Father Dominic wanted to talk to me. He never did really approve of the whole Jesse thing. Even though I have reason to believe that he had a similar thing going on with a ghost. I'm guessing he heard about the kiss in the graveyard a week or so ago. Which was all to short if you ask me. Especially considering I have barley seen Jesse since. I was so not in the mood to be lectured by Father Dom about my love life. I mean he's a priest for crying out loud! Who wants to talk about their deceased boyfriend to a priest of all people? Not that Jesse was my boyfriend…yet.

When I reached the door to Father D's office I took I deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the words I was going to hear… again. "Now Susannah you know this can go nowhere and Blah Blah Blah…" Well I was in for a surprise. When I opened the door there was Father Dom sitting behind his desk with a grave expression on his face. OK that was normal. Then I turned my head to see Jesse leaning against the wall grinning slightly. I wonder what he's so happy about. Maybe it's the site of my beautiful face… Yeah right. Hey I girl can dream.

"Father Dom you wanted to see me?" I asked. He snapped out of whatever thought he was lost in and glanced up at me. I saw his pack of cigarettes in his hand. Uh oh that can't be good.

"Oh! Yes Susannah I'm glad you're here. It seems we have a… er…situation." Well that much I had gathered already. I'm not that stupid.

"And what is this situation Father Dom?" I asked sweetly. He didn't seem to notice my sarcasm or he chose to ignore it.

"There is a new ghost in Carmel." WOW! A new ghost. Real big news… not. "but not just any ghost. This one is…different."

"How so?"

"Susannah do you believe in witchcraft?"

"I've heard of it but I really don't believe in it. I mean how can people have magickal powers?"

"Witchcraft is very real Susannah. This ghost before he died was a witch, a very powerful one. He seems to have somehow retained his magick, even though he is no longer of the living. Ever since his death a couple years ago he's been searching for people like us who can see him speak to him. He's also looking for revenge. He is a particularly violent spirit when angered. His magick only adds to it. He is very skilled in using dark magick to his advantage. This is not a ghost to be fooling around with Susannah. He sounds like a very dangerous individual. Please try and stay clear of him. For your safety and well as your families. I've already talked to Jesse about this. He is very concerned about your safety. As am I, so we have decided that for the time being he should move back in with you." WHAT! This definitely improved my mood. I quickly glanced at Jesse and saw he grinning at me. My mouth must have been open in shock or something because Father D. looked at me a little strangely. "That is if it is ok with you."

"Yes! I mean its ok with me Father." I didn't want to act too happy about it. After all I didn't want him to change his mind. I was smiling on the inside though. As I left his office I felt like I was walking on air.

Later that afternoon

I was smiling to myself as I climbed the stairs to my room. Jesse would most likely be there. Just like old times. Sure enough when I opened the door there was Jesse on the window seat reading one of those thick boring books of his. He looked up at me and smiled. God how I missed that smile. "Hello Susannah how was your day?"

"Um… my day was fine…just fine." Damn my ability to talk when he's around. He grinned at me. I guess he found it funny when I started talking all squeaky and fast. I really wasn't complaining though when he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. 

"It's good to be back querida." I sighed slightly at that word. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Welcome home Jesse." He was just leaning down to kiss me when I heard a sound behind me. I felt Jesse tense and then I turned around. I found myself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!! Evil me. Most of you all probably know who it is. I mean who could it be. What will he do? When will Morgan and Hunter come to Carmel? What will happen next? Well Review and find out. Even though I'm going out of town so I can't update for a while sorry. But please review anyway. Pretty please just press the pretty purple button and type away.


	3. Real?

HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! I'm back! So sorry to have kept you all waiting. I had a lack of inspiration for awhile with this. So I hope you all like this chapter. I am free from school, yet sadly have to start work tomorrow. Well on the brighter side of life I am a brown belt now WHOHOO! I will now stop boring you all about by boring life and get on with the fic. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It makes me happy that people are reading my stories, no matter how pointless they may seem. To clear some things up about this chapter. Morgan is still at Hunters house, and Cal may be slightly out of character. Make sure to tell me if I'm really wrong with my portrayal of him.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mediator or sweep series. So please don't hurt me.

Morgan's POV

"Hunter what are we going to do? None of this makes sense at all. I've tried to scry but I always get the same image of that girl talking to thin air." Hunter's handsome face was creased in thought. I really hope we come up with something soon.

"Have you tried to scry for a specific location? Maybe if we find out where this is all coming from we can get some kind of clue and maybe contact this girl." Now why couldn't I have though of that? Then again Hunter has always been the logical one.

"No I haven't. It's worth a try though." I lit the candle on the table in front of me and concentrated on my breathing. I felt Hunter put his hand on mine sending me energy. I smiled slightly before slipping into a deep meditation. I opened my eyes and stared into the center of the flame. The flame had grown and could clearly see the images within it. I saw a beautiful sunset over a beach. Then the scene changed to an old house. I could just barely make the number out of the house. 99 Pine Crest Road. (A/N I'm not sure if this is the right address or if it is one from another fic. I couldn't find it in the book. So if this is yours I am really sorry I didn't mean to steal it I really didn't.) The last image I saw was a tourist booth "Scenic Carmel by the Sea California". I switched my gaze form the candle to Hunter. "Did you see any of that?" he nodded his head yes. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Morgan, do you think there is any way that your parents would let you go to California for a couple of weeks?" he has a pleading look in his eyes. This was important and I knew it. I sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"Well it is summer…I really don't know Hunter. I mean if it were because of school they wouldn't have a problem, but schools over."

"Morgan, what if you just told them the truth?" My eyes went wide open at that option. How could I tell them? I opened my mouth to say no, but Hunter must have been able to tell I was going to object because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Love, I know what you're thinking but it won't be that bad. Sooner or later they are going to have to accept the fact that you are a witch. They're your parents Morgan, they'll understand." I sighed.

"I know Hunter but what am I going to say. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you for a second. I need to fly half across the country with my boyfriend so I can talk to a girl I don't even know, who I also think is crazy. Just so by ex-boyfriend, who is dead, doesn't kill me or anyone I love.' Is that what you want me to say to them?"

"Well not in those words exactly, but something similar to that. Please Morgan we have to do this."

"Alright I'll do it but on one condition." He at me, obviously relieved I had agreed to this.

'What is it Morgan?"

"You have to come with me." he seemed to be a little uneasy about this but he agreed in the end.

LATER THAT DAY MORGANS HOUSE

I walked into my parent's study with Hunter right behind me. Thankfully they were both there watching a movie.

"Um… mom, dad do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" They looked up at me and then back at Hunter. My dad turned the movie off and faced me.

"Sure honey, what's the matter?" My mother's voice sounded wary like she knew what was coming. I took a deep breath and started to explain. I felt Hunter send me strength and support. I was really grateful he was there. When I was done my parents just stared at me. My dad was the first to say something.

"So let me get this straight. Cal, who is dead, is hunting you, and you and Hunter need to go to California to find some way of stopping him."

"That's basically it." My mother was staring at the ground. I wished she would say something. She looked up at me; her eyes were bright with tears.

"You can go Morgan, if it is as important as you say it is then go. Just be careful. If you do something stupid and get yourself killed I will never forgive you or myself." I stared at her in shock, as did my father. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"I promise to be careful mom. Thank you so much for letting me do this. You have no idea how much this means to me." My mom smiled at me and returned my hug.

"When are you leaving?" I glanced at Hunter. We hadn't thought that far yet.

"Tomorrow morning" Thankfully Hunter answered for me. They both looked a little shocked at how soon we would be going. My mom nodded her head.

"Well you better start packing Morgan, call if you need any help." I nodded and gave her and my dad another hug. Then I left the room and walked Hunter out to his car. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

'No, I guess it wasn't." I gave him a quick kiss, and said goodbye. Then I went inside to pack.

Susannah's POV

All right who was the creep? Well I don't care who he is. He just ruined my perfect moment with Jesse. It was perfect and now it's ruined. He will pay!

"So sorry was I interrupting something?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Jesse let go of me as if I had suddenly caught fire. His face turned red and I could feel my own heating up as well. The guy chuckled to himself. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Look who are you and why are you here bugging me?" I know I know. He's a pour lost soul who needs my help and blah blah blah. Well I didn't care at the moment. I want him and his pretty golden eyed face gone. At least I didn't punch his face in. That would have been a pity because he did have a pretty face. He had nice dark olive skin with dark brown hair and those intense eyes. Which to tell you the truth were actually starting to creep me out a bit. I was snapped out of my thought by his smooth voice.

"My name is Cal Blaire. I'm here 'bugging you' because I need help. I was under the impression that that is what mediators do, and correct me if I'm wrong but you are a mediator, as you are quite capable of talking to me and to lover boy over there." Well he had a point there. "Now are you are you going to tear yourself away from that cowboy long enough to help me, or am I just wasting my time?" Oh he was really starting to piss me off now. No one calls Jesse a cowboy. By the sound of my mirror shaking I could tell Jesse was angry to. Cal turned his gaze to Jesse. " I suggest you kindly hold your temper. Or you will regret it." This made Jesse even angrier.

"What gives you the right to talk to her like that. She is after all a lady. And who gave you the right to tell me what I can or cannot do." Cal's gaze turned dark when Jesse was done speaking. Uh oh this was not good. I decided it was time for me to intervene after all I am the mediator. I positioned myself between the two guys. I placed one hand on Jesse's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Okay calm down both of you" Jesse relaxed a little but I could still see his scar glowing. Cal's gaze grew even darker. I gulped involuntarily. "Cal what is it you want my help with?" How bad could it be?

"I want to you to help me get revenge on the people responsible for my death. I want you to kill them so I can claim what is mine." Oh this was bad very bad. "If you refuse to help me I have nothing against using force to get what I want. I have before and I'll do it again." Whoa this is a little harsh. I mean killing people in the first place is bad. But killing people so they will help you kill someone is just plain wrong. This guy needed some help. I was about to say this when I saw the maniac glint in eyes. What would he do if I refused to help? What could he do? Sure he can punch and kick, but that's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Besides Jesse's here. That makes it two against one. The look in his eyes was starting to scare me. I really don't like being scared, that's probably why I responded the way I did.

"What could you possibly do to me? After all you are dead. And in case you haven't noticed it is two against one."

"I warned you" he closed his eyes and started chanting something I couldn't understand. It must have been in a different language or something.

"Oh so you can talk in a different language what's the big de…" I couldn't finish. All of the breath left my lungs as I screamed in pain. It felt like I was being torn apart. Like someone was stabbing an invisible dagger into my stomach.

"Susannah!" I could hear Jesse call my name, but it was distant as if I was lost in a different world. In a way I guess I was. "What are you doing to her? Please stop!" I felt him wrap his arms around me trying to comfort me. The pain began to subside just a little. At least I could breathe a little now. I looked up at Cal with tear stained eyes. He had a maniac grin on his face and was muttering to himself.

"I didn't want to that, no I didn't. But you left me with no choice. Just like Morgan did. Just like Morgan." With that he disappeared. I looked down at my stomach expecting to see blood. I saw nothing; there was no cut! But it had to have been real! I had felt the pain. I looked up at Jesse and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Jesse was that real? Please tell me it wasn't real!" he pulled me closer to him murmuring into my hair.

"It was very Susannah." I could feel tears in my eyes, but I refused to cry again. I shuddered at the memory of what had happened and buried my face in Jesse's chest. He held me a minute, then pulled away slightly. There was concern written all over his face. "Querida are you alright? What did he do to you? You were in so much pain but there was nothing there. You're not hurt are you?"

"I don't Jesse, I really don't know." he cupped my face in his hands and brushed away the tears. I glanced down at my stomach again. Just as before there was nothing, just the memory of the pain. I closed my eyes and tried to forget it, but I couldn't. I don't know how long I laid there in the shelter of his arms. Eventually I must have fallen asleep.

Jesse's POV

Susannah eventually fell asleep curled up in my arms. I didn't have the heart to wake up so she could sleep in her bed. So I gently lifted her in my arms and carried her to her bed. I laid down with her cradled against my chest. I pulled the blanket around me and held her. She was still sound asleep. I wish I knew what happened to her tonight. I wish I could have made it better, or prevented it in some way. Who was this person that carried with him so much anger. Who had such a terrible thirst for revenge that he would resort to harming innocent people to get what he wanted? I knew one thing; he was not getting near my querida again. I looked out her window and saw the sun rising over the ocean. I glanced down at Susannah and saw she was awake, just barely. She smiled softly at me. I leaned down and kissed her head. I smiled down at her and kissed her mouth.

"Good morning querida." She responded by yawning and snuggling deeper into the blankets. Despite what had happened the night before I couldn't help smiling a little. Same old Susannah. I pulled her closer to my chest and I heard her sigh happily. If only we could just stay like this forever.

Suze POV

I woke up in Jesse's arms and felt him kiss my head then my lips. I could really get used to this. He said good morning, but me being me just snuggled deeper into the soft blanket. I heard him chuckle a little bit, then he pulled me closer to him. I sighed and closed my eyes. Trying to fall back asleep. My mother however had other plans. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her shout up the stairs.

"Suzie! There's a some people here to see you!" My eyes flew open and I cursed under my breath. Why now of all of times. Grumbling I untangled myself from Jesse and got out of bed. Jesse did to and went to his usual place on the window seat. I heard a knock on my door. Apparently my mother had sent them up. I shouted for them to come in expecting Cee Cee and Adam. My door opened and in walked a girl about my age maybe a little older. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a guy who looked to be about twenty or so. He had short blond hair and bright green eyes. Oh joy more new visitors. I turned slightly so I could Jesse's face. He was looking at them warily especially the guy. The girl stepped forward and started to talk.

"Hello, my name is Morgan Rowlands, this is my boyfriend Hunter Niall." She gestured to the guy standing next to her. He smiled slightly at me. They both seemed really nervous. "We're from a small town in New York. I'm really sorry to have barged in on you like this, but we really needed to talk. We needed to know if knew anything at all about someone named Cal Blaire." At those last words my face paled and I heard Jesse's sharp intake of my breath. I sand down on my bed feeling suddenly light headed. How could they know about Cal? How could they know about me?

End of Chapter three. This was a really long chapter for me. I hope you all liked it. Once again so sorry for the slow update. I'll try and update sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are always appreciated. Good or Bad just tell me what you thought. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Bye for now.

Akaruiookami


	4. I'm a mediator and you're a witch?

Hi!!!!! I'm back! Sorry about the wait. I was at church camp all last week, and had no access to a computer. Also because of my job and my karate classes it may be a little longer until I update again. That and I have no real idea what is going to happen next. Before you start yelling at me and throwing things read and review this chapter. Then you can throw and scream all you want.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sweep or Mediator series. So please don't hurt me. The plot however is mine. So if anyone takes it they will have to answer to my cyber ninjas.

Morgan's POV

When I walked into the room I saw a girl who was about sixteen years old. She had pretty green eyes and long brown hair. She was the girl from my vision. Now all we had to was figure out what she knew and how she knew it. I cast my senses to see how powerful she was. After all if she had seen Cal then she must have been pretty powerful to have summoned up his spirit. I felt two things that did not make sense at all. First of all, this girl was either hiding her powers very well, or was not a witch. Second there was another presence in the room. The girl's aura didn't make sense at all. There was something different about her, something supernatural, but it wasn't magick that much I knew. I caught her looking at me with interest, and then her gaze shifted to Hunter. I guess we may as well introduce ourselves.

"Hello, my name is Morgan Rowlands, and this is my boyfriend Hunter Naill. We're from a small town in New York." She nodded her head but still looked uncertain. "I am really very sorry to drop in on you like this, but we really needed to talk to you. Do know anything at all about Cal Blaire?" Her face paled and the uncertainty in her eyes was replaced with fear and panic. I felt a surge of anger come from somewhere by the window, but there was nothing there. I glanced at Hunter and the look on his face told he had sensed it to. What could be over there?

How…How do you know about Cal?" I was so lost in thought that her words made me jump a little. There was no mistaking the fear in her voice. That's when I knew she had seen him. The only question was how.

"Let's just say he's an old friend of mine." Hunter coughed at that remark. Cal had never been his friend. "Now there are a few things we need to straighten out. First of all what's your name, and how do…" She interrupted me in anger.

"You're damn right there are a few things we need to get straight. You know about Cal! You're even his friend! And because of that I want you out of my room, my house, and my life!" Hunter and I stared at her in shock. There was no trace of fear in her eyes now just anger. She stopped yelling and appeared to be listening to someone. Her eyes flashed angrily. "Now Jesse I will not calm down! These people are probably here to finish what he started. He could have killed me Jesse do you realize that? And I refuse to just sit back and let someone else do the same thing!" She stopped yelling and her face turned red. She glanced at us and then put her head in her hands. "Oh my god what I have I done now?" She sat down on her bed and groaned. I was getting more confused by the minute. Who was she talking to? I went and tried to sit down next to her only to jump up in shock. I felt a strong presence next to her. I passed a hand through the air next to her. No I wasn't losing my mind. It was noticeably colder next to her. She glared at me then sighed. "I guess you're right Jesse. Besides how else would I explain this? She looked at me again. There was still anger in her gaze but it was fading. "Tell me one thing. Are you truly Cal's friend? Because if you are you are about to get you $$ kicked." I raised my eyebrows at her, at a loss for words. Thankfully Hunter stepped forward to speak.

"We are not friends of Cal, and we definitely aren't her to kill you. If you explain what just happened we'll explain about Cal.

Suze POV

Oh my god I can't believe I just did that. Now these people probably think I'm crazy. I put my head in my hands. I felt Jesse sit down beside me and wrap his arms around me. He gently kissed the top of my head and said it would all be okay. If only he knew how much it meant to me. The fact that he was here I mean. The girl, Morgan I think her name was, came and tried to sit beside me. She didn't sit for long though. She must have felt Jesse's presence because she jumped up immediately. She then proceeded to pass her hand through his chest. Jesse was getting really annoyed though he was trying real hard not to show it. However I saw his scar glow and I heard the mirrors shake.

"Querida, why don't you just tell them the truth. There is no other way out of this." I sighed I really didn't want to say anything to them but what other choice did I have. Jesse was right there was no other way out of this mess.

"I guess your right Jesse, besides how else can I explain this." I turned my gaze to Morgan and Hunter. But first I needed to get some things straight. "Tell me one thing, are you truly Cal's friend? Because if you are you are about to get your $$ kicked." They both looked shocked. I guess they didn't expect such language out of an innocent little girl like me. HA! Me innocent, as if. Hunter finally spoke. He had a strong British accent. We aren't friends with Cal, and we certainly aren't here to kill you. If you explain what just happened we will explain about Cal." Fair enough I guess. I glanced at Jesse. He smiled at me encouragingly and took my hand. I took a deep breath and started my story. "Alright, first of all my name is Susannah Simon, and I am a mediator. I can see and speak to the dead. While ghosts are just a cold presence in your room to you, to me they are just like people. They are a solid presence that I can see, feel, and hear. When you tried to sit down a minute ago you sat on Jesse, who is a ghost. That's why it was so cold. To you that is all he is, but to me he is an actual person. I can talk to him, and he can hear me. I'm a mediator that's what I do. I help the dead move on to their final destination. Wherever it may be. If they left something undone they come to me and I help them move on." I said all of this in a sweet tone, much like those annoying flight attendants. Then my voice hardened and grew louder. "That's how I saw Cal. He came to me for help. But I refused, and he got angry. He did something to me. It felt like I was dying and he didn't even lift a finger! So as you can see I have not had a good night, and this day isn't looking much better. So I would really appreciate it if you would tell me why you are in my house asking about I golden-eyed freak who tried to kill me!" They stared at me in disbelief. Oh great they didn't believe me. Why did I even bother? Finally Morgan spoke.

"Can you prove that statement?" I glanced at Jesse and he nodded. I put on a fake smile and spoke in my overly sweet voice again.

"Jesse can you kindly prove to out guests that you do exist." He closed his eyes and concentrated. I heard a gasp from Morgan and I knew she had seen him. He probably spoke to her to. I have no idea how he did that. But he did it to Doc once. She and Hunter stared at me as if seeing me for the first time. I glared back.

"Alright I believe you. I'm sorry for doubting you, but maybe after you hear our story you'll understand. You have the power to speak to the dead. We have power to, but of a different nature. You are a mediator I am a witch.

End of Chapter Four. I know it's a little boring now, but it should get better soon. Please review. Not many people reviewed the last chapter and it made me a little sad. So please press the pretty purple button and review. The more you review the more motivation I get. And the more motivation the more I write. So please review!


End file.
